theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
Garnet is one of the Crystal Gems that Gumball, Darwin and Anais met Bio Though she's often the most stable member of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyze a situation. For the most part, this works out well, but it has lead to some disastrous outcomes. She lost her usual stoic demeanor when Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays" and started rigorously shaking him, thinking that violence was the answer. In addition, she makes a reckless decision to fuse with Amethyst to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven", and creates an overly-exaggerated story while speaking to Connie's mother over the phone in "Fusion Cuisine". While mostly level-headed, Garnet occasionally demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while she's playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird" and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". As the de-facto leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the Crystal Gems, and is not hesitant to gain an attitude if the team members refuse to follow an order. The other Crystal Gems have even shown some fear towards Garnet because of her potential reactions to unwanted activity, as shown in "Secret Team". The un-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes she appears a lot more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows a lot of emotion when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper. She is later shown cracking a joke at Lapis Lazuli and Jasper's expense in the end. In "Full Disclosure", she is the only one who gives Steven any actual advice on how to deal with an overwhelming situation ("Steven needs to see his friends and his father") and in "Joy Ride" she speaks the most out of the three. This is a huge contrast with pre-regeneration Garnet, who rarely spoke or interacted with anyone outside of the Crystal Gems. In "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" she stated that she does not enjoy cameras filming her. While not nearly as nervous or reluctant to the idea of fusion as Pearl, she clearly believes fusion to be a sacred and personal thing. This is shown when Garnet is telling a newly fused Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that they are considered neither a person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping it Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Peridot's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock, and Pearl tricking her into fusing with her both broke Garnet's trust in Pearl for a long time and lead to so much inner turmoil that she unfused. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her occupation as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. This is evident in the episode "Cry for Help", where Garnet gets angry at Pearl for lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Garnet does have a difficult time trying to express her thoughts to her team mates as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" since Amethyst was trying to please her, and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" since Pearl was trying to make it up to Garnet by finding Peridot; Garnet was too angry to tell her that she was more upset at the lie. Garnet tends to be very independent as she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She occasionally does not listen to the team, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid".